Zanessa why did you leave me
by Jemz 2008
Summary: this is a story about zac tryin too look after his 17 year old daughter as vanessa died in a car acciendent does he cope in the end or does he loss his daughter please comments
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this is my first story in a while as I have been busy with work and college so nice comments please i will try to finish this in bout a week but im workin full time as well as college so im sorry if it don't make sence sometimes lol. I don't own Zac or Vanessa or and of the HSM cast or anything ealse in this story.

Zanessa why did you leave me.

"GABBY" I shouted to my 17 year old daughter. She is all i have since Vanessa died my beautiful wife so young she died in a car accient a year ago hit by a drunk driver on her way home after a music video shoot .

"Dad what do you want i'm busy talking to people on the phone." She shouted down to me.

"I thought you wanted to go out shopping today to get some bits for when you do your music video and for your interview." I shouted back at her it went quite up stairs i was worryed has something happened to her then i heard someone scream i shouted up. "Baby whats the matter." She shouted back to me.

"You know Stacy yeah dad well she just text me sayin that Carlie and Adam are togeter oh my god this is big news."

What is she on i thought to myself i looked at a picture that hang on the wall it was of me Gabby and Vanessa i looked at Venessa and said i miss you V more than anything in the world. After bout 10 mins I heard someone come down the stairs i was still looking at the picture tears in my eyes.

"You miss mum loads don't you dad."

"Yes baby i do if it wasnt for you i wouldn't have coped so thanks baby." She had tears in her eyes I knew she missed her loads as Vanessa did everything to get her where she is know a beautiful singer just like her mum.

"Shall we go then." I asked her

"Yes please dad that be good." I looked at her kissed her on the head whispered in her ear everything will be okay at least I thought it was going to be


	2. Chapter 2

We sat in the car and I looked over at Gabby at she was looking out of the window I continuded to drive then we got into the town center .

"Dad ?"

"Yes, whats up hunny?" I asked conserned

" Can i go shopping with Carlie tomorrow?

I was a bit unhappy to let her go because of the press and also if anything would happen to her but i held my breath and said.

"Okay then baby."

I knew Carlie shes Gabbys best friend we went shopping for 4 hours then we went home I was in the kitchen cooking dinner Gabby was on the computer on MSN.

**Gabbys conversation **

_Gabby – Gabz ere livin life to the full rip mum _

_Carlie- Carlie bean wooo 4 weeks left _

_Gabz ere livin life to the full rip mum says: Heya Carlie x_

_Carlie bean wooo 4 weeks left says: Heya babe x _

_Gabz ere livin life to the full rip mum says: u okay _

_Carlie bean wooo 4 weeks left says: yea you?_

_Gabz ere livin life to the full rip mum says: yea thanks _

_Carlie bean wooo 4 weeks left says: have you told your dad yet?_

_Gabz ere livin life to the full rip mum says: no i dont know what to say to him what do i say oh dad by the way im startin college soon carlie he wont let me go ___

_Carlie bean wooo 4 weeks left says: he will hes got to understand its what you want to do he cant protect you forever wat do you want to do in life babe its up to you no one ealse _

_Gabz ere livin life to the full rip mum says: you know wat i want carlie i just dont want to be famous for what my mum did my dad wants me to do a duet wid him and be in a film i like that but i cant do it forver i want to go to college i might get look its gabby efron all day but i dont care._

_Carlie bean wooo 4 weeks left says: you do it then babe tell him tonight and tell me bout it in the morning okay ? _

_Gabz ere livin life to the full rip mum says: okay then i think my dads callin me ill cya tomorow babes love you _

_Carlie bean wooo 4 weeks left says: okay bye babe good luck love you too _

_Gabz ere livin life to the full rip mum has just signed out _

"Gabby you heard me then this time" I told my daughter but there was something worng she looked down and upset

"Baby you okay" I asked placing her dinner in front of her.

"Yea dad im fine can i tell you somethin but you got to promise not to get mad"

"Okay" I said worried on what she was going to say

She took a deep breath

"Im going to college"

"Um no your not babes" i said quickly not wanting her to ask why i had a suprise i hadnt told her didnt want to tell her till later

"Oh MY GODNESS DAD THAT NOT FAIR I WANT TO GO ITS NOT FAIR WHY CANT I GO WHY WHY WHY YOU AND MUM DID WHY CANT I THIS IS NOT FAIR" she shouted at me crying

I looked at her i didnt want to tell her this yet not like this but i think im gonna have to

"The reason being is i got a phone call they want us to go to America for a year or 2 to do a high school musical reunion we leave in 2 weeks" I said while lookin in her eyes she was tryin not to re cry her tears but she couldnt

"WHAT dad when were you gonna tell me this before we left at the airport when dad?"

"Dont get mad this wasnt my fault." i said trying to calm her down did it work nope

"WELL IT IS COS YOU DID HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL IN THE FIRST PLACE NOT ME!!!!!" she shouted i had tears in my eyes and shouted back at her

"IF IT WASNT FOR HSM I WOULD NEVER BE WHERE I AM NOW NOR WOULD YOU BE I DONT KNOW WHY YOUR SO UPSET YOU HAVE GOT EVERYTHIN YOU WANTED IN LIFE AND NOW YOU CAN DO THIS ONE THINK FOR ME" I shouted back at her i hate lossing my temper at her

"BUT DAD" she shouted i had enought at this point

"JUST GO UPSTAIRS AND GO TO BED DONT COME DOWN STAIRS FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT" she did what she was told and i heard the door slam i sat down in the living room and looked at a picture of me and Vanessa on our wedding .


	3. Chapter 3

_**What Zacs thinking and he can hear Vanessa **_

_**oh what have i done V i've mucked everythin up **_

"_**no you havent Zac its okay"**_

_**V???? **_

"_**Zac ?? hehe"**_

_**V is that you i can hear you **_

"_**yea you can hear me i can hear you to" **_

_**Oh V i miss you come back ive shouted at Gabby and we are goin to hsm reunion **_

"_**Dont worry bout Gabby she need to be told off by someone now i cant do it i need you too"**_

_**But what about the film **_

"_**she will love it when she gets there"**_

_**Okay if your sure ill go see her i love you V**_

"_**I love you to Zac"**_

_Normal _

*knock knock*

"Go away dad"

"Look im sorry baby" i sat on the edge of her bed he looked at me and said

"Your sorry dad i am i was a brat i just do what path to choose at the moment i want to be a singer and a actress i think i wanted to go to college to get better at it cos my mates are going and i dont want to be left out."

"Baby they have colleges in America you can go there in between rehearsals or we can get a tutor whatever you want."

"_But dad it wont be the same i want to stay here this is were all my friends are you wont understand dad."_

_Shes right i didnt know what she was going though she has lived here all her life made friends and one main reason Vanessa died her and her grave was here._

"_Babes im sorry but i know you will enjoy it you can talk to your friends every day after shooting and when ever you like we will only be there for a year or 2 and you can come back at any time for a week im not gonna stop you babes i just wants best for you like any father would im just scared baby you dont understand that." I said tears in my eyes _

"_What you mean dad ???" _

"_Im scared something is going to happen to happen to you i dont want you to leave me as well."_

"_Dad" she said tears rolling down her cheek. "Im not going anywhere im more careful on what i do and i cant drive yet so dont worry dad and yeah i would love to come back for a week dad that would be good i think i just didnt want to be away from mum." _

"_Your mum always going to be with us baby where ever we are or what ever we do." She took a picture from under her pilow and she sat there cryin i looked at the picture and it was a picture of me her and Vanessa together on holiday. I looked at the time and it was 11:00pm _

"_Gabby" _

"_yes dad"_

"_I think you should go to bed now cos your goin out tomorrow where you meetin carlie"_

"_In town dad at 9:00am im getting the bus" she said a little worried _

"_THE BUS" i shouted _

"_dad chill nothin will happen i promise i'll phone you if i need you and i want to get the bus please."_

"_okay then night baby" i kissed her on the forhead and she gave me a hug _

"_night daddy i love you"_

"_i love you too princess"_

_The next day _

"DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD ARE YOU UP"

I heard shouting from down stairs and suddenly woke up got dressed and walked down stairs

"What" I said slightly annoyed

"You said you would give me some money"

"No i didnt you have some money"

"Yes you did dad i remember"

"Excuse me miss Efron i didnt and do all teenagers con there fathers out of money or is i just you."

"Just me no dad all teens do"

"Okay i reached into my pocket and gave her all i had."

"£5 DAD oh my godness dad"

"What thats all the money i have on me baby sorry"

"okay then dont worry what time is it?"

"umm 8:15 why?"

"IM GOIN TO BE LATE FOR THE BUS I GOTTA GO DAD."

She kissed me on the cheek and then she left as soon as the door shut i was in panic mode. I hope she will be okay.


End file.
